<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Right by ElementalelfNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162373">Just Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova'>ElementalelfNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hickory had a crush on Branch since the first time he had met him. Now he plans to make the troll his. It takes many months before the troll begins to trust him and even longer to get the troll to fall for him. He knows that Branch is worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Hickory (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.<br/>'Thoughts'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>HIckory checked his appearance one more time before he entered Lonesome Flats, home of the country trolls. Him and his brother had gotten word that they were heading in that direction. The green troll would do anything to keep his music alive. If that meant handing over Queen Poppy and the pop string then he was damn well going to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around for his target. He doesn’t really see anyone but he can hear music. He goes to the source and finds three trolls singing. He identifies the pink troll to be the queen he is looking for. He hides a smile as he watches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lime green troll wouldn’t admit it outloud but he actually liked some of the songs they sang. He was a believer that all magic should be allowed and that no one should limit themselves to one genre. He himself loved yodeling as well as country and classical music. He was going to add pop to that collection. He frowned when he realized that he couldn’t since Barb was going to destroy all music except rock and hopefully yodeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had finished the leader of the country trolls, Delta Dawn, had them locked away. She didn’t like their music so she thought the best course of action was to lock them away. He waited for her to leave. Once done he rescued them from their cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy there folks.” He greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise the queen of pop squealed and jumped onto his back. Branch scowled at them when he saw this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You don’t know him.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Names Hickory.” He introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Poppy and this is Branch.” She introduced them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Biggie and this is mr. Dinkles.” The larger troll said before sitting on the door attached to the bounty hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before more could be said Delta Dawn burst out of a building. She spotted the escapees and sprang into action. She yelled for them to catch them. Hickory took off. Branch barely managed to grab on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was my plan B by the way!” The blue troll yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory was happy that he and his brother practiced this. They were able to outrun the centaur trolls. He did get a kick out of one of the trolls biting into Branch’s butt. Soon though they came to a cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to make it!” Poppy yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes we are.” Branch said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used the troll biting his butt to free himself from the mustache that was holding onto him. They ended up going over the cliff. Hickory spotted the river down below. He smirked at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure hope pop trolls know how to swim.” He said before they plummeted to the waters below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were soon in the water. All trolls managed to swim to shore. Branch made sure Poppy, Biggie, and Mr Dinkles. Soon Hickory came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoo wee that was fun.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more Branch shot him that distrustful look. He liked that the blue troll didn’t automatically trust him. It showed that he was smart enough to know that he couldn’t trust everyone. The queen should learn from that. She was way too trusting. He also admired how Branch was able to get them away from the country trolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory actually looks Branch over. He has bright blue skin and his hair is a brighter shade. His eyes are also blue. The only thing not blue about him is his lavender nose. He’s wearing patched up clothes and stands in a way that tells Hickory he is on his guard. He could even see the muscles under the vest the blue troll was wearing. He liked what he saw and wished he didn’t have to get the string from the pink troll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory decided to build a raft to transport them. One of the reasons was so that he could impress Branch. Said troll acted like he wasn’t but Hickory could see it on his face that he was impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they all boarded the raft. He handed Branch a cappuccino. The blue troll scowled but took the cup. He then sat far away from him. He drinks the cappuccino and loves the flavor. He was unaware that Hickory had seen him enjoy the beverage. That made the bounty hunter happy. Soon it turns dark. That’s when Chaz made his move. He put the pop trolls under his spell with his smooth jazz music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory is pissed and quickly sends the troll flying. He was glad he had seen it coming and put gumdrops into his ears to block the sound. The three trolls quickly came to their senses. Poppy thanked him but Biggie was pissed. Not at Hickory but at his queen. The two fought before Biggie left with his worm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards there was silence. Poppy was up near the wheel and Branch was staring out at the river. Hickory took his chance. He wanted to create a riff between the two. He walked over to Branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy Branch.” He greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Hickory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer hearts not on the mission.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here aren't I?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of Queen Poppy.” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch snorted. “I see you think I’m in love with Poppy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t get me wrong, I love Poppy. She’s always been there for me. She’s like my sister. I came with her so that I could protect her as best as I could.” The blue troll said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” He liked that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just…. Poppy has a tendency to not hear certain things when it goes against what she believes in. She likes to believe that everyone is good and she can help them find that.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m trying to keep her safe but it’s hard to keep her safe from herself.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You being here for her is a good thing.” Hickory assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stopped talking when bubbles floated down. They enveloped the trio and took them upward. Branch and Hickory began trying to find a way out of it. They failed as they entered a ship. They found that it belonged to some trolls. The bubbles popped when they landed on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are cordially invited to visit Vibe City  as guests of prince Cooper.” A voice said to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooper?” Branch and Poppy looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Cooper looks different.’ Branch thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’s Cooper doing here?’ Poppy wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m over here.” Cooper laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three other trolls looked between the two. Poppy was the only one confused as to why there were two Coopers. Hickory acted confused and shocked but he figured it out. Branch figured it out as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brother Darnell. We’re twins. Crazy, right?” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw!” Poppy cooed. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long complicated story. You see my egg was stolen by a bird and I landed near Troll City. That’s how you guys found me. You took me in and raised me. My parents never stopped looking for me. I left Troll City after learning there were trolls out there like myself. That’s how they found me. Guess that wasn’t too complicated.” He said causing Branch to chuckle. “Guys these are my parents, King Quincy and Queen Essence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Branch greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you look just like your dad.” Poppy blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that must be why he's so good-lookin'.” He bumped fists with Darnell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a dad joke? It was terrible.” That made the whole family laugh and even made Branch snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that means you’re a funk troll?” Poppy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be one thing. I’m funk and pop.” Cooper told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or perhaps you’re funk and hip hop.” Darnell said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hip hop?” She was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy took out the map and a scope. She tried to search for hip hop. Prince D laughed when he saw that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think your map is a bit outdated.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Look at that disco’s still there.” Branch said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” She then looked at them. “Well your majesties we need your help to save all magic from queen Barb. If we combined our music,” The king and queen of funk shared a look. “She’ll see that music unites all trolls and that we’re all the same and then she’s one of us.” That made the two trolls frown and look at Poppy once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy I mean no disrespect but king to queen anything but that.” King Quincy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why not?” The pink troll looked confused by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king hit a button on the wall. A door opened up and the group walked inside. The king looked at his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s tell them how it was, prince D.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long ago our world was without song and dance. Then the trolls found the strings and life was one big party.” Prince D told Poppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I heard this story before.” Poppy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is until the pop trolls tried to steal our strings.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steal the strings? That’s not what it said in our scrapbooks.” She was very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scrapbooks?” He shares a look with his parents. “Those are cut out, glued, and glittered by the winners. Let me tell you how it really went down.” He said. “Oh, oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Oh-oh-oh) Oh, (Oh-oh-oh) oh (Hey, yeah)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Oh-oh-oh) Oh, (Oh-oh-oh) oh (Let's go)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, yeah, uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We started off a team</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Party 'til we fall asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even on the street, when we disagreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We did it on beat (Did it on beat)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expected unique (Right), anything less, it was weak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music of the strings made life complete (Facts)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Til that one day they changed everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pop Trolls started snatchin' up all of the strings (Oh no)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Put the melodies on top of poppy lil' beats</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cut us out of the scene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then forgot what it really means (Not even publish us)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoulda seen between all of the scheming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like the Trolls they stole from were meaningless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walkin' around like they were the geniuses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's only samples, autotune and remixes (No, lawd)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm a vegan, I don't have no beef with them (No, lawd)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotta protect my kingdom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the dream is to sing again (Yes, yes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being friends, seamless blend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harmony ain't hard when the keys within you win,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince D and his parents began dancing together. Poppy watched as she listened. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could her ancestors do that? Music was meant to be shared and yet her ancestors stole it and refused to share with the other tribes. It was terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince D continued to sing. “First, it was all love (At first, it was all love)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands up, super star love (Stars up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That you can have it, you can have it all, love (And you can get it how you want)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then you took it, took it all, love (They took it all)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turn it up louder (Turn the music up louder)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing along, get the crowd up (Get the crowd up, come on)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then you took it all, love (Took it all, love)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then forgot all about us (Oh), but it's all love,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince D’s parents began singing with him. “I feel you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds good in my ear when I hear it like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say I look good to the mirror and it says it right back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little love wouldn't kill you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really did me wrong, it was real cruel (It was real cruel)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had a lot of love and I still do 'cause I feel you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next morning, the elders were on me (Man)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw the warning signs, couldn't ignore it (Look)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had to figure out how to save the way of life they had made</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they made a play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pop Trolls were comin' for it all (Ah, ah)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All for one and one for all (Ah)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the only way we saw, how we saw it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing left to be done (What?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each leader grabbed a single string and said, "Run!"” Prince D sang this part alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the trolls never lived in harmony again.” King Quincy finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means the trolls lived in isolation because of pop trolls?” Poppy asked despite knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pop trolls tried to destroy our music.” Queen Essence said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like Barb’s trying to do.” Branch said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make it right. History is just repeating itself until we make everyone realize that they are all the same.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh Poppy.’ The blue troll wished she would just listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s a stupid thing to stay.’ Hickory thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re not all the same.” The king told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why all our strings are different because they reflect our different music.” HIs wife said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denying our differences is denying the truth of who we are.” He finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought of it that way.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you do.” Branch told her. “Although I’m a little offended you forgot that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She looked at him before sighing. “Oh yeah. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other trolls looked at the two in confusion. Cooper didn’t. He looked sad. He remembered just how different Branch was. He was just glad that the former grey troll was happy. That’s all he could ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud blaring siren went off. A large tube covered in sparkles and flakes covered the funk string. They all looked around. King Quincy figured out what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rock trolls are here.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare for battle.” Prince D said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The funk trolls began running. Branch, Poppy, and Hickory followed. Cooper saw this and quickly went to the keyboard and played specific keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta stay here and help.” He told them as the bubbles enveloped them. “You guys need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooper!” Poppy yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Poppy, Branch! Stay safe!” He yelled as they left the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three landed in separate areas. Each began searching for each other. Hickory and Poppy ended up finding each other first. He was genuinely happy that she was doing okay. She smiled when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness. Now all we have to do is find Branch.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that. Take this.” She said as she pulled the string from her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No don’t.” Hickory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the two could say more Dickory popped out of his hiding spot. Instead of one country troll there were two trolls. Poppy looked shocked and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you there the whole time?” Was her first question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya!” Dickory yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Queen Poppy.” Hickory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, show her.” His brother said impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory removed his hat and overalls. It revealed his smaller hat and a different style of overalls. Poppy’s eyes were wide. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Poppy but I couldn’t imagine a world without yodelling.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dickory smirked and began yodeling. Hickory joined in. Poppy made to hide the string when Dickory grabbed it. The two struggled as each tried to take the string from the other. Hickory was conflicted. He wanted to help his brother but he also wanted to help Poppy. In the short time that he knew her he had come to like the pink pop troll. He really liked her blue companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The string was then taken by a rock troll. They looked over to see Barb and her rock trolls. The rock troll with the string handed it over to her queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Barb said as she put the string into her magical guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Poppy yelled as she was held back by two rock trolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” She asked the pink troll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Poppy.” She said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You’re queen Poppy.” She laughed. “This is the queen I was worried about? Little miss pipsqueak?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never stop fighting until I make things right. Oh and I’m not a pipsqueak!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah you are. I’m like a whole centimeter taller than you.” Barb told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rock queen laughed. “Take her away.” She ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes queen Barb.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(With Branch)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue troll was getting worried. He had yet to find Poppy. He couldn’t even find Hickory. He hoped nothing happened to the two. He heard a noise and crouched down in a defensive position. Four shimmery female trolls came out. One had purple hair, another had pink hair, the third had blue, and the fourth had yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could react he was grabbed by behind. A second later he was tied in a thick purple and black ribbon. A fifth troll joined the group. She had green hair. They smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there cutie. You’re name Poppy?” The blue haired troll asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Who are you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got into position. “We are the K-pop gang.” The pink haired troll answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood up. “And you’re going to take us to Queen Poppy.” The blue clothed troll told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looked at them before hearing music behind him causing him to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trolls slithered out from their hiding places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one that seemed to be the leader had blue with a pale green nose and blonde hair, as well as lightly covered facial hair. His hair was in dreadlocks, some of which are of other colors besides blonde. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, but had bright-colored markings on his body, alongside stud earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The troll on the right was orange pink nose and turquoise hair. Her hair was in the same style as the male next to her. She has blue and pink markings on her body and hair, and emerald earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The troll on the left was green with a pink nose and hair. She had her hair styled like the other two. She has yellow and orange markings on her body, and golden earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast Tracy.” The blue haired k-pop troll said as she stood in front of Branch. “We’re taking him.” The other k-pop girls gathered around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue troll with the blonde hair glared at them. “It’s pronounced Tresillo. If you want him you’re going to have to dance for him.” He said. “I can’t live in a world without Reggaeton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t live in a world without k-pop.” The blue clothed troll said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two groups glared at each other. The K-pop trolls started the dance off. The girls untied Branch and had him dance with them. The Reggaeton group danced next. They grabbed Branch and had him dance with them. The blue pop troll liked the both types of music even if he didn’t really understand some of the words. Eventually he was back to being tied up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job.” Tresillo complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” The blue haired k-pop troll said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we split him?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The k-pop trolls agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He yelled. “Who is Barb to tell us what type of music should stay and what music goes?” He asked. “I’m a pop troll and liked both your music.” He told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” They asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re listening.” Tresillo said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(At the Concert)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Poppy was captured the rock trolls escorted the yodelers to the concert. They sat in the same section as the country trolls. Hickory could see that all the tribes were there and their leaders were between the crowd and the stage. He didn’t like the scared and worried looks on their faces. He prayed for a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the concert to start. Barb came flying down, singing. Her band began to play. Hickory was certain he saw Biggie up on the stage. He was dressed like a rock troll. He and his friends managed to convince Barb they were rock trolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen of rock turned the guitar onto Poppy. With a smirk she played a chord. A book hit her which threw her aim off and caused the red beam that came out of the guitar to hit a wall. Barb growled and looked at the troll that threw the book. Hickory smiled when he saw that it was Branch. The blue troll was with the K-pop gang and the Reggaeton trolls. He was glaring at Barb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from her!” Branch yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory admired Branch’s loyalty. He could only hope Branch was that loyal to him one day. Dickory saw the look his brother was giving Branch and scowled. He didn’t say anything though. Maybe Barb would give that pop troll to his brother after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barb smirked and struck the chord and aimed at Poppy once more. This time Branch leaped in front of the beam. Hickory watched in horror as Branch changed into a rock zombie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch was shirtless and was wearing black leather pants. In his right ear are two silver hoop earrings and one silver hoop in his left ear. He also wore spiked wristbands. His hair became a grim black color, and is longer and styled into a rocking mullet. He now had tattoos on his chest, shoulders and hands. His eyes glowed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. It worked.” Barb said as she took in the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s wrong.’ Hickory thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used the guitar to change the leaders of the different tribes into rock zombies. Hickory looked back at Poppy and noticed that she was escaping. He wasn’t the only one. Barb had noticed and laughed at the pathetic effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast pipsqueak. Okay boytoy. It’s mullet time.” She ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Branch used his mullet to grab the pop queen. Once more Barb aimed the guitar at her. She played the chord and it hit Poppy. She too was turned into a rock zombie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had black streaks in her hair. The style was messier than usual and she had a black spiked headband. She had two silver hoop earrings in her right ear, and one in her left. She wore a black shirt, a patchwork denim dress, fishnet stockings and a spiked anklet on her left ankle. Her eyes were also a glowing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to party?” Poppy asked. “Without smiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Barb smirked before throwing the guitar to her. “Turn them.” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy played the guitar. Her friends watched in horror as she got closer to them. At the last minute the red in her eyes disappears and she aims the guitar at Barb. The red haired troll looked at her in shock. Those who weren’t rock trolls were also shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How? You’re supposed to be a rock zombie.” Barb spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gumdrops.” She pulled them out of her ears. “Soundproof and delicious.” She then ate them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got that from me.” Hickory slapped his brother in the chest. He was impressed that Poppy had remembered him doing that and used the trick herself to avoid being turned into a rock zombie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She growled. “Give me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not going to let you do it to anyone else. A world where everyone looks the same and sounds the same? That’s not harmony.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Barb?” It was Riff. “Hey.” He waved. “Maybe Queen Poppy has a point. If we all look the same,act the same, and sound the same how will anyone know how cool we are, or something?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barb looked confused by that. She honestly didn’t know. The other rock trolls stopped cheering as they too thought it over. Riff and Poppy had a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good queen listens.” Poppy said and looked over at Biggie, making him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘She heard me.’ He thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hard rock queen didn’t want to listen. She advanced Poppy. She backed away and kept talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real Harmony takes lots of voices.” She dodged Barb’s lunge. “Different voices.” With that she smashed the guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute she did everyone lost their colors. The rock zombies returned to themselves, minus their colors. Poppy looked at the broken guitar and the lack of colors. She looked behind her and saw that Branch was no longer a rock zombie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Branch!” She yelled and ran towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy?” He looked at her as he held his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness.” She hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He hugged her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Barb gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to the broken guitar. She watched as the strings disappeared. She turned and glared at Poppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that. Pop ruined things, again.” She said hatefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the girl that was trying to do exactly what pop did years ago.” Branch said. “Maybe Poppy wouldn’t have broken the strings if you hadn’t tried to take over and turn non rock trolls into rock zombies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” She hissed. “I’m nothing like pop trolls.” She said in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Go Branch.’ Hickory thought. ‘She hates pop for what they did and then does the same thing. Glad someone pointed that out.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper could hear his heart beating. He looked down at the sound. He smiled because to him it sounded like music. He grabbed a microphone that was near him. He placed it against his heart. Everyone looked up at the sound. Prince D tilted his head before he too smiled. Soon he began to beat-box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are my sons.” Queen Essence said. “Making music.” She felt so proud of her boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delta Dawn began clapping her hands and stomping her hooves. Her country trolls did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy, Queen Essence, and King Quincy looked around. Despite the strings being broke the trolls were still able to make music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Barb can’t take something that’s inside us.” She told them. “Because that’s where music truly comes from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy looked at her and then around them as she thought it over. Meanwhile King Quincy continued talking to the trolls after his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It started with the strings but now it comes from us.” He said as the techno trolls started singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It comes from our experiences.” King Trollex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lives.” Delta Dawn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our Culture.” Queen Essence said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Trollzarts said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to that.” Poppy said. “Barb can’t take that away from us.” She looked into the sea of trolls that glowed with different colored hearts. Queen Essence gave her a look that told her to go for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you sing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing it together, louder than ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget everything, just sing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like it's what we've been missing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they're gonna listen, listen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget everything, just sing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think you've gotta hide it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't keep it on the shelf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let your waist start moving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch the way I do it, do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See me do it like nobody else,” She sang out as her colors returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we sing it all together (If we sing it all as one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's louder than yourself (All together, everyone)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody's lookin' (See you lookin' now)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch the way we do it, do it (Hold up, watchin' how I do it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause we do it like nobody else.” Branch, Queen Essence, and Prince D joined in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Quincy danced with the group and their colors returned. The trolls that grabbed some instruments and were playing them also got back their colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you sing, don't you stop it, don't you fight it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me hear you sing, if you got it, can't deny it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me hear you, it's waiting for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, you know that you do it like nobody else,” Only Barb was the only one singing. They gained their colors back leaving Barb the only grey troll left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sing (Woo), sing it together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louder than ever, ever, forget everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just sing like it's what we've been missing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they're gonna listen, listen, forget everything (Let me hear you),”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I've been right here where you standin' (I've been standin' on the ground)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the walls are cavin' in (All the walls are fallin')</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But my lips start movin' with the soul I put into it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you never heard it done like this,” Delta, Branch, and Prince D sang this part of the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you sing, 리듬 타봐 멈추지마</span>
</p><p>
  <span>노래불러줘, si lo tienes, no lo niegues</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Te quiero oír cantar, it's waiting for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, you know that you do it like nobody else,” The K-pop and Reggaeton group joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sing, sing it together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louder than ever, ever, forget everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just sing like it's what we've been missing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they're gonna listen, listen, forget everything,” They all sang once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you sing (I said a one, two, three, and four, let's go everybody get on the floor)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me hear you (Mm, let me hear you sing it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me hear you sing (I want you to sing from your soul, I want you to reach with your elbow)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me hear you (We can't hear you, way in the back; Alright, alright, alright),” Barb finally joined in and received her colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you sing, it's waiting for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, you know that you do it like nobody else,” Poppy sang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All as one every troll sang. “Just sing, sing it together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louder than ever, ever, forget everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just sing like it's what we've been missing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they're gonna listen, listen, forget everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just sing, sing it together (Just sing)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louder than ever, ever, forget everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just sing like it's what we've been missing (Like it's what we've been missing)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they're gonna listen, listen (Oh-oh-oh), forget everything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sing.” Poppy finished them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory and his brother yodeled at the end. Both were happy that they would be able to continue yodeling. Hickory ran over to Branch and Poppy just as her father began crowd surfing. The pink troll spotted him and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you didn’t hit me.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you tried to get the string. I also know that you tried to get me to run so that Barb didn’t get her hands on it.” She said when she pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for tricking you.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven.” She leaned in. “Branch won’t be so forgiving. He loved sour foods, apple cinnamon pie, and coffee cakes.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks miss Poppy.” He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon all the trolls returned home. Branch led the rebuild in Troll city. The rock trolls split up into groups. They then went to the different villages and cities. They helped to rebuild their homes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>